The present inventive concept relates to an apparatus and system for generating extreme ultraviolet light, and a method of using the same.
Recently, a lithography process, which uses extreme ultraviolet light in order to minutely process a semiconductor device, is being suggested. The lithography process is a process which reduces and projects light or beam(s) on a silicon substrate through a mask where a circuit pattern has been drawn and forms an electric circuit by photosensitizing photoresist materials.
The minimum process value of the circuit, which is formed by the optical lithography process, depends on the wavelength of the light source. Hence, in the optical lithography process for processing a semiconductor device, the light source needs to provide light having a short wavelength. As the next-generation lithography light source, the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source is appropriate. The extreme ultraviolet light has the wavelength of about 1 to 100 nm. The extreme ultraviolet light has a high absorption rate for all materials, and thus it is difficult to use a transmitting type optical system such as a lens and a reflection type optical system is used.
The light source plasma is generated through a light source plasma generation by a laser irradiation scheme (laser produced plasma (LPP)) or a light source plasma generation by a gas discharge scheme operated by a pulse power technology (discharge produced plasma (DPP)).